coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8823 (22nd January 2016)
Plot Remaining calm under Robert's questioning, Tracy feeds him the same lie she told the police - that she went to the bistro to surprise him but that he wasn't there. Robert gets her to admit that Carla was there and that she witnessed the robbery. Carla wakes up after being taken off the ventilator. Robert is appalled that Tracy did nothing to help Carla. She thinks Carla's injuries are her own fault. Nick gets Johnny to take Roy to Piccadilly Station to catch his train. Sophie sets up Rita's profile on social media. Rita starts to enjoy the online experience. Anna admits to Kevin that she and Pat Phelan have a chequered past. She's shocked when he says Phelan told him everything. He thinks she should give Phelan a chance as he's admitted he was in the wrong. Anna says he's poison. Sally butters Ken up before asking him to be her campaign manager. She hasn't decided which party to stand for but when Audrey tells her that Alf was an independent, she likes the idea of not being tied to party policy and decides to follow suit. Being in hospital reminds Nick of his brain injury. Leanne is puzzled that Carla and Tracy were apparently alone in the bistro. Ken agrees to be Sally's campaign manager, while Sally puts Sophie in charge of the social media side of the operation. Anna asks Kevin to sack Phelan but his hands are tied as he works for Ron Temple. He asks her to put up with it until the garage is finished in three weeks' time. After waking up, Carla tells Nick she went to the bistro looking for him and stopped to drink a bottle of wine, saying nothing about Robert being there. He blames himself for not being there to protect her. Tracy complains to Todd that Carla is just using Nick until someone better comes along. He guesses that she means Robert. She ends up telling him about Robert sleeping with Carla and vows not to rest until Carla has been punished. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Carla's room and corridor Notes *Last appearance of Roy Cropper until 9th May 2016 while David Neilson took a break to appear in the Samuel Beckett play Endgame with Chris Gascoyne. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Robert demands to know how Tracy came to leave her phone in The Bistro on the night of the attempted robbery; Anna plucks up the courage to tell Kevin the truth about Phelan; and Sally forces Ken into agreeing to be her council campaign manager. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,810,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes